


Typical Tuesday at Legends High

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Mick appears briefly, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Ray has a crush on John and Norah, Snart is Alive, community: superhero-land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: High School AU. Sara tries to help John avoid detention, manage her crew's antics, and deal with Ray's crushes.





	Typical Tuesday at Legends High

"So, did you get expelled?" Sara asked as John came out of the Principal's office. She fell into step with him as they walked along the corridor, the Brit giving her a wicked grin.

"No such luck. I'm supposed to write a 1000 word essay on why smoking is bad."

Sara laughed, waved to Ray, who was studying the vending machine. "Hey, Ray."

He looked over, beamed at her. "Hi, Sara. Hi, John. How much trouble did you get in for smoking in shop class?"

"He needs a thousand words on the evils of tobacco by tomorrow. Think you can help?" Sara asked.

Ray was clearly torn. He liked to please and he respected Sara, not least since she'd beaten the crap out of the bullies who'd made his life a misery before she got transferred here. She was his avenging angel with a pink umbrella. (She was on her third umbrella this semester. Ray was secretly working on an improved design that wouldn't get destroyed when it was used as a weapon.)

On the other hand, writing an essay for John was cheating...though this was a punishment not an academic assignment.

"Come on, mate," John said, "You've probably already got most of it somewhere on your laptop."

"Wellll," Ray said. "I do have a few things from last year's No Smoking Day."

"There's a no smoking day?" John asked.

"In the UK, yes, 2nd Wednesday of March," Ray said, making his selection and staring at the machine as it dispensed the diet soda can. "I keep writing to congress to ask for a national American No Smoking Day but so far I've had no success."

Sara stifled a laugh. "So you could make a decent looking essay in just a few minutes."

"Yes." Ray picked up the can, opened it. "And I will. Only because I don't want John to get a week of detention again. We've got Dungeons and Dragons tomorrow night!"

"Good man. Don't make it too decent, eh? Make sure it looks like I wrote it. Put enough direct copy-paste quotes in the essay," John said. He slung one arm around Ray's shoulder, knowing that Ray was always not so secretly thrilled when John showed him physical affection.

"I'll turn the spell checker to British English," Ray said. "Oh, and throw in the word bloody a few times."

That last sounded earnest though John wondered if Ray was attempting humour. Either way he was getting out of writing the essay. He gave Ray a squeeze before he let go. "That's my Raymundo."

Hearing any variant on his name from John always made Ray grin like the Cheshire Cat and this was no exception.

"You know," Ray said as all three of them headed outside, "smoking really is bad for you."

"Most pleasures in life are," John said, whipping out a cigarette.

Sara sighed. Between John and Mick's antics there'd been four fire alarms this semester, both Ray and Nate had been accused of computer hacking, Snart had frozen the swimming pool as a prank, Zari had got detention for bring a cat to school, and Charlie had been suspended for a week after what had happened to the Principal's car.

Once, Sara had been the bad girl, and she wasn't afraid to break the rules when she thought it necessary. Somewhere along the way - and she blamed the influence of now-graduated Rip Hunter – she'd got herself a gang of sorts whose antics made her own pale into comparison. She'd become, to her faint horror, the voice of reason, and they'd started righting wrongs, participating in protests, cleaning up trash, stopping bullies, and generally looking out for more vulnerable students.

The last time Sara had been in trouble it was for punching out a jock who'd called Gary a homophobic slur before shoving him against a locker, and she'd spent detention basking in righteous anger and secretly using her phone to message Ava, who approved of Sara's message if not her methods.

Mick ambled over. "The girls hockey team are mouthing off at the Goth chick again," he said. "Could be trouble."

He sounded rather excited at the prospect of violence in general and a catfight in particular. Sara rolled her eyes. Nora Darhk was constantly rebelling against her father and the shame of him being a teacher at the school. Ray, in an opposites attract kind of way, had developed an obvious crush on Nora which resulted in his Cheshire Cat grin whenever he caught sight of her. As such they were now duty bound to go and see what could be done before someone got cracked over the head with a hockey stick.

"I'll get my umbrella," Sara said, pausing only to flick the cigarette from John's mouth. "Someone call the others?"

"On it," Ray said, busy with his phone.

Just a typical Tuesday morning for Sara and her crew.

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo prompt "au: high school/college" and the superhero-land prompts "pink, umbrella, name"


End file.
